Truly Evil
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Not all the Auradon kids are sugar sweet.


**Let's face it. Audrey would make a great villain, if she worked with Maleficent and Mal.**

Audrey couldn't take it anymore. She hated them. All of them. Everyone in Auradon was too stupid or spoiled in her own opinion. The sugary goodness disgusted her to no end. But she pretended to be just as good as them. And no one ever suspected anything about her. Because Audrey was **_evil_** and she embraced it.

From the day she was born, Audrey was filled with responsibilities. She had parents who had their crowns too stuck up in their royal butts, that she hated them with passion. She had a grandmother who liked to be bossy and manipulative to everyone around her, including Audrey herself. And that was something that made Audrey hate her.

She was 8 when she realized that she wanted to be a villain, to make a name that will be feared just as much as Maleficent's. And be the one that will unleash all the villains to Auradon. She even planned to rule with Maleficent and her daughter, who was named Mal, if she wasn't mistaken.

While her grandmother and parents started to train her to be a perfect Queen and Ben's girlfriend, Audrey started to practice at dark magic and curses, in secret, with Maleficent's books, that she found in her grandmother's private office. And at 14, she managed to get Prince Ben to become her boyfriend. He would make her plans much easier, anyways.

At 16, the opportunity of her life came. When Ben made his proclamation to bring over the villain kids. Audrey was ecstatic when she heard that Maleficent's daughter was chosen among the first 4. But she hid it anyways and pretended to disagree with the idea, strongly.

When the VKs arrived, she pretended to be hostile towards them but with a sweet tone that made Ben believe she was hating the VKs. Around midnight, she knocked at Mal and Evie's dorm room and asked to talk to Mal. The purplette having believed her acting, only glared at her and when she was about to punch her, Audrey surprised her by immobilizing her hand with magic. To say Mal was impressed would be an understatement. She talked with Audrey and revealed each other's intentions. Things would be easy. Audrey would help her steal the wand and make finally a name of a villain, while Mal would make her mother proud.

Audrey had, of course, asked from Mal not to tell the other three anything. Her plans didn't include them. And neither Mal's did. Evie, Jay and Carlos would be sent back to the Isle with their parents. Maleficent didn't want to share her glory with the other villains, and neither the girls wanted to.

The next weeks were quite interesting. Audrey broke up with Ben after Mal spelled him to fall in love with her and dump the princess. On the other hand, she used that stupid prince boy to manipulate. Because Chad hadn't brains to even register why she dated him.

When Family Day, Audrey made sure to make a scene in order to anger the VKs. Mal had secretly made a plan to humiliate them for the other three to get with the plan, 100%.

At the coronation, when Jane grabbed the wand, Audrey felt excitement and evil in all her body. This was her chance she thought and went to stand next to Mal, when the purplette got it from Jane's hold.

Everyone in horror and shock, because the daughter of Maleficent and the daughter of Aurora stood side by side, smirking evilly with the wand in their hands. Ben and Chad's faces of betrayal made the villainesses cackle just like Maleficent, herself. Evie, Jay and Carlos also looked like idiots.

When Maleficent arrived, everyone was mortified. The Mistress of All Evil praised her daughter for the job and transported Evie, Jay and Carlos back to the Isle. She also praised Audrey for her evil nature and welcomed her in her family. The look at her family's faces made Audrey smirk evilly. She conjured a fireball and hit Queen Leah with it. Aurora rushed to her mother's side but it was too late. Leah had been killed. Maleficent high-fived Audrey and grabbed Aurora from Phillip's hold.

Then black smoke appeared and when it cleared, malice saw the hottest face in the world. Malice, son of Maleficent and Mal's twin brother. He joined his family and winked at Audrey, and she was sure they would share a bed soon. He had stayed behind to close the hole at the barrier, to keep the other villains in their misery.

Four weeks later, Audrey had her dream came true. She owned the one quartet of the kingdom. The other parts belonged to Maleficent, Mal and Malice. The heroes had been executed in a week's notice and she had been the fear of her people. You could say now that Audrey Maleficent Faery (she had changed her name recently) was a villain and a feared one.

 **That's it guys. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
